A Birthday Surprise
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: Escargoon gets a few unexpected birthday surprises from King Dedede. Dedede/Escargoon. Drabble. Gift for Berry's Ambitions.


**...**

**A Birthday Surprise**

**...**

"This better not be an excuse to scare me…"

"What, the blindfoldin'?"King Dedede asked, pushing the snail along down the hall. "That's so ya don't see the surprise!"

"Surprise, huh?" Escargoon didn't like the sound of that. "Knowing you, I'm not sure if that's a good thing…"

"Hey, didn't I promise ya that I wouldn't scare ya today?"

"Something along the lines of that," Escargoon agreed with a nod and a sigh. "There was a _'no scares for a day'_ coupon that came with the birthday card you gave me last year…" _Except that I don't even know if it's still valid…_ He knew better than to add that part, for the sake of saving himself from having a heart attack from fright in the possibly near future.

Dedede was unsure on how to answer that. He tried to keep his temper under wraps for that day and that day _only._ It was his trusted assistant's birthday, after all. He'd at least give Escargoon some peace for the day from any angry outbursts or jump scare surprises. "I guarantee you this ain't that type of surprise," he said with reassurance, leading the apprehensive snail up to the front door of his bedroom. "It won't scare ya."

"_It?_" Escargoon gulped. "I don't like the sound of that…"

"It's not that kinda _'it'!_" Dedede snapped impatiently. He paused briefly, regaining his previous casual composure. He opened the door to his bedroom, pushing the snail inside before slamming the door shut. "I _promise._ Does that make ya feel any better?"

"Barely…"

"What if I were to tell ya my gift was from the heart and that I made it myself?"

"…I'd call you a liar."

"A liar, eh?" Dedede smirked, moving his hands toward the blindfold. "Well, Escargoon, would a liar take time out of their day to make _THIS?"_ He undid the knot, letting the blindfold drop to the ground.

Escargoon blinked and glanced down. His eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the _'surprise'_ Dedede had—noticeably—made for him, which sat on the table before him.

It was a cake, from what he could tell. Or it—at least—it looked _somewhat_ like a cake.

The only thing Escargoon could make out on the pile of barely un-cooked chocolate mush were the words _"Happy Birthday, Escargoon"_ written out in red frosting.

The snail was almost at a loss for words. He was deeply touched that Dedede had actually taken the time to actually make him something rather than just going out and buying a cake. It meant that the king cared, even if the cake hadn't turned out exactly like a cake _should_ turn out. Still… Escargoon couldn't help the sarcastic response that came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "You know, sire… this is why kings such as yourself have chefs to _make_ their food…" He paused. "Still..." he added quickly, "this is _really_ nice of you…" He smiled, genuinely appreciative. "Thank you."

Dedede didn't even hear the sarcastic response. He was far too pleased and proud of himself for actually baking something for the first time in his life. "Well, it wasn't easy, but it was all for ya!" He gave Escargoon a quick peck on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

Escargoon paused for a moment, still staring down at the cake. "…It's not going to explode, right?"

Dedede chuckled. "No, it ain't gonna explode. However… that ain't your only surprise."

_Oh great…_ "There's another surp—" His question was cut short by the yelp that escaped him. Dedede quickly swept the snail up into his arms, walking toward the bed a few feet away. He threw Escargoon onto the bed, which resulted in another startled cry.

Escargoon watched as Dedede slowly crawled onto the bed, looming over him. "Y-Your Majesty? What are you…" he fumbled with his words, heart racing with anticipation. "…is… is this the _other_ surprise?"

"Hmmm… Now that I think about it… this ain't much of a surprise. It's more of a… _gift._"

_This is much better than some lousy birthday card…_ "_T-This_ is my gift?" Escargoon asked shakily, cheeks growing warm when he noticed the penguin's bedroom eyes staring into his own.

Dedede leaned in closer, a knowing smirk on his face. "Your gift is one night where ya get to choose _what_ to do to me…"

"You…" the blushing snail slowly realized exactly what the penguin meant. "…You mean… _I_ get to _do_ something to _you_, tonight…?"

Dedede's beak was just inches from Escargoon's face. "Exactly."

"…huh…" Escargoon's own smirk soon appeared, body relaxing. "…I think I can do that." Without waiting for any response, he pressed his lips against the king's beak.

This was surely going to turn out to be the best birthday present Escargoon ever receieved.

* * *

**A/N: Just an idea my best friend Berry's Ambitions gave to me, as a request. :D I hope you like it, sis!**

**Just FYI, this can look like it takes place after the show, where Dedede and Escargoon are romantically involved. AU or what not, that's up to you to decide. **

**Please review if you liked this drabble! :)**


End file.
